poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Demon Seed (RFFAoXS)/Transcript
This is the episode script of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. song story begins at the Xiaolin Temple Evil Anna: What's your move in this chess game, Omi? Omi: I know. out the Ruby of Ramses Ruby of Ramses! Dragon to Monkey three. Dragon chess piece smashed the Monkey chess piece Evil Anna: Awesome, buddy! Kimiko: Nice move, Omi. Omi: Yes! Yes! I am in heat! Sci-Ryan: No, Omi! It's "You're on fire"! On fire! Orla Ryan: Nice one, Sci-Ryan. Oisin Ryan: I think it's our turn now. Let me think... Tiger to... Ryan and Connor Ryan F-Freeman: You know, Connor. I did prevent Dark Shadow's freedom. Connor Lacey: Cool. places his hand on Connor and his eyes turn white. Flashback to The Irelanders' adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Rails Princess Luna: And you also did a grand job, finding King Godred's crown, Stephen. Stephen: blushing Oh, thank you. Your highness. the strange sword starts glowing and Ryan appears and uses his magic to stop Connor from reversing Connor: Hey! I can't move! Ryan F-Freeman: Mind if I borrow this? the Crystal of Harmony Mai Lacey: Sure. places the Crystal of Harmony on Dark Shadow's sword and it stopped glowing and Dark Shadow's freedom is prevented Sir Dark Shadow: Noooo!!!!!!! Connor Lacey: That is new. Twilight Sparkle: I know, Connor. ends and his eyes turn back to normal Ryan Tokisaki: I know that power is amazing when you think about it. And I dispise Al. Connor Lacey: Yeah, Tokiman. Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder what you did after the Time Stone send you some point of time. his hand on Kuryan and his eyes turn white to the events of The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story 2. Kuryan picks up a skateboard Ryan Tokisaki: This will do for my collection. Al McWiggin: Wait. Buzz Lightyear: The other way. Al McWiggin Uh, I'll give you 50 bucks for them. Mr Potato Head: Fifty bucks ain't bad. Jimmy Z: Except for our friends. Andy's Mom: They're not for sale. put Woody, Connor and the heroes in the case and locks them inside Al McWiggin: Everything's for sale. O-Or trade. Uh, you like my watch? Andy's Mom: Sorry. Buzz Lightyear: They're safe. Hamm: Way to go, Andy's mom! Mr Potato Head: Whew. That was close. Slinky: All right! She showed him. Penny Morris: Yes. Sheriff: Way to go, Miss Davis. Al McWiggin: But, lady...... Andy's Mom: Molly, don't touch that, please. Al McWiggin: Lady. Lady. Lady! Mr Potato Head: Yeah, go home, Mr. Fancy Car. leaves the yard sale, defeated and goes into his car Al McWiggin: What will Linda Ryan say when she finds out that I haven't got.. Connor Lacey... away crying Koki: Well, I guess he has got a skateboard. Hamm: And I guess crime doesn't pay. Ryan Tokisaki: Excuse me, Miss. How much for this skateboard? Andy's Mom: 12 dollars. gives her the money and the flashback ends and Ryan's eyes turn to normal Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Master Fung give us a responsible task. in Jack's Lair Ryvine Sparkle: Sure is quiet, Jack. Ever since Wuya gone to Chase Young. Things haven't been the same. sniffs I hope Linda is okay. You did have your Detectobot. And in case she comes back, I will hang out with the robot that looks like Linda Ryan. I call her Robot Linda Ryan. Jack Spicer: Awesome. Robot Linda Ryan: Nice one, Ryvine. You really are the greatest realm traveler of all time with Evil King: And I did save Snoke for Linda, Ryvine. places his hand on Bertatronus' chest and his eyes turn white. Flashback to the episode The Sands of Time, in the events of The Irelanders' Adventures of Star Wars: The Last Jedi. The Evil King takes Rey's lightsaber Kylo Ren: I know what I have to do. Rey: Ben. Supreme Leader Snoke: You think you can turn him? Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intent. Yes... I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child, he ignites it... And KILLS his true enemy! Ren ignites his lightsaber, stabbing Rey in her chest Evil King: Goodbye, Rey. The galaxy is Snoke's and Linda's now. Rey: her last breath and dies Kylo Ren: It is done, Supreme leader. The galaxy and the 16 realms belongs to Linda and us. ends and Ryvine's eyes turn normal Ryvine Sparkle: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts